Las razones del destino
by LoveKlaine
Summary: Kurt está confundido. Frente suyo se encuentran dos Blaine. Uno está acostado, con sus ojos completamente cerrados, mientras el otro lo mira intensamente ¿Cómo siquiera llegó a esta situación? Quizás sólo sea una prueba del destino. Ghost!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen. La historia sí

* * *

**Un encuentro extraño**

_POV Kurt_

Voy caminando alegremente, como cualquier otro día a mi trabajo. Director de la vogue. Hoy estoy sonriente, sin razón aparente, sólo feliz, porque por fin soy reconocido en el mundo de la moda, y estoy con el amor de mi vida, al cual por cierto, extraño intensamente, a pesar de haberlo visto ayer por la tarde.

Estoy absorto en mis pensamientos cuando un "¡Señor Anderson!" proveniente de mi secretaria la cual se aproximaba hacia mí con cara de preocupación, me trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Cuando Blaine y yo nos casamos, después de mucha charla, decidimos que yo llevaría su apellido, para demostrarle que sólo lo amo a él, que es el amor de mi vida, y aunque dijo que no era necesario, nadie iba a hacerme retroceder ante mi decisión. Una sonrisa se hace en mi cara. Ahora mi nombre es: Kurt Elizabeth Anderson.

-Lo siento mucho Señor Anderson- Dijo finalmente cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba parado, mirándome con tristeza.

Mi cara confusa fue incompensable -Le dije que puede llamarme Kurt, Amelia- Dije sonriendo amablemente -Pero...- Mi cara reflejó nuevamente confusión -¿Qué sientes?- Pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Amelia quedó parada como una piedra, con mucho nerviosismo mirándome -¿No es obvio?- Me miró incrédula.

-¿Qué es obvio señorita?- Comencé a desesperarse.

-Lo sucedido con el Señor Anderson- Respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón se paralizó y mi cara se transformó en una de horror, cuando Amelia terminó esa oración -¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunté elevando el tono de voz.

-¿No lo sabe? Yo supuse que lo sabía cuando lo llamaron esta mañana dejando mensajes de apoyo dirigidas hacia usted...- Comenzó a divagar.

-Sólo dime por favor qué le sucedió- Trato de no sonar grosero, pero era difícil, ya que estaba muy nervioso, y no me decía qué le había pasado a Blaine, quién ayer lo llamaron por un problema con el disco que estaba grabando, en el cual también tenemos una canción juntos, por lo que tuvo que ir a hablar con los productores a las ocho de la noche, la última vez que lo vi. Traté de llamarlo, pero como no contestaba, pensé que estaba muy ocupado, así que dejé de llamar, pensando que molestaba, y que enseguida se contactaría conmigo. Me quedé dormido, esperando que cuando despertara estuviera acostado a mi lado. No fue así. Sin embargo, no me preocupé, ya que a veces Blaine iba a dormir a casa de Sam, el mejor amigo y socio de mi amado. Me resultó extraño que no me haya avisado, pero pensé que estaba bien, hasta este momento -Amelia, por favor, dime- Le suplico al ver que la chica sólo mira al piso.

Ella levanta la mirada y me ve a los ojos, los cuales están llenos de lágrimas -Al parecer, está en coma Señor Hummel- me responde suavemente.

-¿Dónde está?- Se me quiebra la voz.

-En el hospital central-

Salgo corriendo, paro un taxi lo más rápido posible, y saco mi celular texteando un "gracias" a Amelia, en el momento que me percate que no le había agradecido por contarme los acontecimientos. Cuando finalmente se envió el mensaje, cerré los ojos, y finalmente me permití llorar. Nunca lloro, pero eso me impacto fuertemente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y no puedo evitar pensar en Blaine. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo extraño! Realmente estoy muy preocupado, tanto, que hasta parece que tengo taquicardia. Si al amor de mi vida le pasa algo, no sé qué sería de mí.

Cuando el taxista me avisó que llegamos a destino, me seco las lágrimas bruscamente, pago lo debido y bajo del auto rápidamente, casi corriendo. Entro por la entrada principal, y llego a recepción.

-Disculpe, quisiera saber sobre un paciente- Digo con tono desesperante.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?- Pregunta la recepcionista con un tono extrañamente alegre.

-Blaine Anderson-

-Oh, claro, ya lo busco- Empieza a buscar en la computadora.

Mi cara cada vez muestra más desesperación, y frustración, al ver que la chica busca todo tan lentamente y con una sonrisa extra grande en su rostro.

-En la habitación 212, Señor Anderson- Me dice sonriendo exageradamente y emocionada.

-Gracias- Respondo y subo rápidamente las escaleras, un poco confundido por la actitud de la joven, pero prefiero no prestarle mucha importancia.

Cuando visualizo la puerta, veo un doctor que justo está saliendo de la habitación.

-Familiares del señor Anderson- Escucho su voz grave.

Corro rápidamente hacia él, casi tropezándome en el camino con un nene que está en el piso, ganándome malas caras por parte de los padres, pero no me importa.

-¡Yo!- Grito más fuerte de lo necesario, pero tampoco me importó.

-¿Qué relación tiene con el paciente?- Me evalúa el médico con la mirada.

-Soy el esposo- Respondo tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno, en ese caso...- Me mira un poco más y continúa -Él está bien- Siento que un gran alivio me recorre -Cuando llegó estaba alterado por lo que le dimos un tranquilizante. Se quebró un brazo y hasta el momento no presenta daños graves, sin embargo, cuando despierte, que por cierto lo hará en unas horas, ya que está bajo los efectos del tranquilizante, le haremos más estudios para diagnosticar si no hay algún golpe interno, ni nada similar-Termina y me sigue mirando.

-¿Y qué le sucedió exactamente?-Pregunto, ya que realmente, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabe?- Levanta una ceja y yo solo niego con la cabeza -Tuvo un accidente automovilístico- Me responde -Ahora, si me disculpa...- Pasa por mi lado.

-¡Espere!- Grito desesperado.

El profesional, pone los ojos en blanco, pero me mira lo mismo -¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunta con cansancio.

*Debe estar cansado, o está pasando por un mal momento* Pienso. Pero en este momento, no me importa nada más que Blaine. -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Se me quiebra la voz y señalo la puerta donde está mi amor.

-Claro- Me sonríe forzadamente, y sigue su camino.

Entro y lo primero que busco es a Blaine. Y lo veo. Pero está acostado, dormido, golpeado, con un yeso en un brazo, y la aguja de un suero en el otro.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lo sé, porque empiezo a ver borroso.

-Blaine- Puedo susurrar y las lágrimas comienzan a caer. Me acerco a la camilla y le agarro su mano izquierda, donde resalta el anillo de oro en el dedo anular -No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro que no te haya pasado nada más grave- Le digo despacio. Acaricio su pelo, acomodándolo suavemente -Cuando despiertes, iremos a casa y juro que te cuidaré aún más de lo que ya lo hago- Le doy un beso en la frente -Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, ponte bien- Un sollozo se escapa de mis labios -Te amo demasiado- No aguanto más y me largo a llorar.

De repente, siento pasos apenas audibles acercándose a mí y un escalofrío me atraviesa.

-No llores cariño- Escucho a mi espalda, por lo que me doy vuelta rápidamente.

No puede ser.

Me quedo totalmente paralizado e inconscientemente miro repetidas veces hacia Blaine, que está acostado en la camilla, y al que está parado frente a mí con un tono deslumbrante.

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

* * *

Hola! De nuevo yo con una loca idea :)

Espero que les guste! Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**Soy un fantasma**

_POV Blaine_

Estoy aterrorizado, confundido e impresionado. Nunca en mi vida pensé que esto realmente podría pasar, creí que sólo ocurría en las películas, pero finalmente puedo comprobar que no. Estoy parado al lado de una camilla, mirando fijamente a un cuerpo que al parecer, está adormecido. Pero no es cualquier cuerpo. Es el mío. Estoy parado al lado de mi mismo, viéndome dormir supuestamente. Escuché al médico hablando con alguien más, diciéndole que estoy dormido, pero eso no puede ser cierto ¿verdad? Es decir, no creo que pueda salir de mi cuerpo estando dormido. Por mi excelente desempeño viendo todas las películas existentes, podría decir con certeza que si estoy aquí, es porque he muerto. Pero como dije, pensé que eso sólo era ficción. No quería que esto pasara.

Veo a alguien entrar y me asusto, por lo que siento una extraña sensación que hormiguea por mi cuerpo, si puedo decirle así, y finalmente observo a la persona que ingresó. Es Kurt. Y por su cara, sé que ha llorado. Veo que se dirige a la camilla donde estoy yo, supuestamente. Decido no moverme, sólo quiero saber si él puede verme.

-Blaine- Lo escucho susurrar. Agarra la mano izquierda, y aunque no esté dentro de mi cuerpo, la siento. Es decir, no es lo mismo, pero al fin y al cabo, lo siento -No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro que no te haya pasado nada más grave- Habla tan bajo que apenas logro escucharlo. Toca el cabello, acomodándolo. Yo sólo siento cosquillas donde él toca. Al parecer, aunque esté fuera de mi cuerpo, seguimos conectados -Cuando despiertes, iremos a casa y juro que te cuidaré aún más de lo que ya lo hago- Da un beso en mi frente -Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, ponte bien- Un sollozo se escapa de sus hermosos labios -Te amo demasiado- Se forma un puchero en su cara y finalmente, se larga a llorar.

Esta situación es realmente extraña. El ver en forma de testigo* cómo Kurt me trata con dulzura. Parecemos las típicas historias baratas de amor de las películas, pero esto era mejor. Esto es real.

Otro sollozo se escapa de su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo tiembla y de sus hermosos ojos azules, que miran mi "yo de la camilla", salen lágrimas cristalinas.

Esta visión me rompe el corazón. Kurt nunca llora, a menos que esté demasiado abatido. Lo veo tan triste que se me olvida la situación en que estoy, y avanzo hacia él mientras el hormigueo que se formó cuando Kurt entró, desaparece. Cuando llego a su lado, lo quiero tocar, sin embargo, mi mano lo traspasa y él se estremece. Y como sé que no existe forma de tocarlo, decido hablarle.

-No llores cariño- Le suplico. Verlo así duele.

Para mi sorpresa, se da vuelta y me mira. Luego, con una mirada de confusión que me parecería totalmente cómica si no estuviera en esta situación, me observa a mí y al "Blaine de la camilla".

-Blaine- Susurra débilmente, agarrando impulsivamente la mano de mi cuerpo, y mirándome a los ojos.

-Kurt- Empiezo débilmente -Sé que esto es confuso- Levanto mis manos, como cuando haces señal de rendición, pero esta vez, es para calmarlo -Y para mí lo es aún más- Le sigo hablando.

Cierra sus ojos sin soltar la mano, y empieza a susurrar para sí mismo -Por favor no. No puede pasarme esto a mí. Por favor, no. Por favor. Esto no es real- Repetía una y otra vez.

-Kurt- Lo quiero tocar, pero se vuelve a estremecer.

-¡No te acerques!- Me grita de repente y se separa rápidamente -No puedes ser real- Me dice con todo el dolor en sus ojos, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable -Tú estás dormido. No te ha pasado nada grave. Tal vez, sólo eres una alucinación porque te extraño- Razona para sí mismo sonriendo débilmente al final por la ridiculez que acababa de pronunciar.

-Escucha- Empiezo a hablar lentamente por miedo a cualquier reacción -Mi cuerpo es el que está acostado, y al parecer, lo que me sucedió es aún más grave de lo que parece. Y no, aunque yo también quisiera creerlo, no soy una alucinación tuya- Le aclaro.

Hace algo que realmente no esperaba. Kurt se levanta, se dirige hacia mí y se queda mirándome fijamente muy cerca. Inesperadamente, me pega con su mano cerrada directo en la cara. Obviamente, la mano me traspasa y se estremece completamente. Yo lo quedo mirando en estado de shock, porque Kurt puede ser cualquier cosa, menos violento.

-Lo siento- Susurra -Quería asegurarme de que no fuera una broma de mal gusto- Todavía cerca de mí, levanta la misma mano con la que me quiso golpear y la dirige a mis labios, tratando de tocarlos, pero una vez más, no lo logra, y no puedo sentirme más desilusionado. No puedo tocar a Kurt, ni él a mí.

De pronto se separa rápidamente y se pone al lado de mi "yo de la camilla" -Kurt- Le digo ya agotado de esta situación.

-Desaparece por favor- Escucho que dice muy levemente con sus ojos cerrados -Desaparece. Sé que no eres real- Sonríe incrédulo -Sé que mis ojos solamente están viendo una alucinación- Agarró fuertemente la mano que antes estaba en la camilla -Mi mente sólo te inventa porque quiero hablarte-

Por alguna razón, me siento totalmente triste. Quizás es porque no me cree. El hormigueo hace presencia en todo mi cuerpo.

Él abre los ojos y mira alrededor suspirando totalmente aliviado, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro -Sabía que sólo era una alucinación- Dice para sí mismo.

Yo lo miro fijamente, divertido, esperando que sea una broma, pero el alivio reflejado en su rostro, me demuestra que no. Sigo al frente suyo por un rato, esperando que me vea, pero no lo hace. Empiezo a preocuparme, confundido, y camino hacia él.

-En realidad, sigo acá- Digo en su oído. Se sobresalta brutalmente, gritando y nuevamente me siento culpable, el hormigueo desapareciendo.

Me observa detenidamente, y en sus ojos veo reflejado miedo, mezclado con rabia y tristeza, y duele. Nunca pensé ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mí.

-Señor Anderson- Irrumpe el doctor en la habitación. Kurt se da vuelta inmediatamente hacia él, y vuelve el hormigueo. Por alguna razón, el médico frunce el ceño. Probablemente sea porque no es normal entrar a una habitación, y que la visita del paciente esté mirando fijamente al vacío, a menos que claro, me pueda ver -Se acabó el horario de visitas- Anunció.

Kurt asintió y me dio un beso casto y rápido en los labios. Para mi buena suerte, lo sentí levemente.

-Claro- Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir, el doctor lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Sabe?- Comenzó a hablar mirándolo intensamente -Creo que debería ir a descansar y volver más tarde- Aconseja -¿Por qué no me da su número y lo llamo en caso que despierte?- Propone.

Kurt asiente y le da su tarjeta que contiene su número, abrumado, y me da una mirada frunciendo el ceño. Esto es raro, Kurt no le da su número a cualquiera. Yo lo estoy mirando con enojo, intercambiando mi mirada entre él y el médico dándole a entender por qué estoy molesto. Ese hombre no me da nada de confianza. Absolutamente nada. Kurt sólo rueda sus ojos, y sale trotando, casi corriendo del hospital. Yo lo sigo.

-Kurt espera por favor- Le grito, sin embargo, no gira, ni se detiene. Una persona, al parecer me escuchó porque giró hacia mí, pero me di cuenta por el enfoque de sus ojos, que no me veía.

Pasa por la puerta principal de vidrio, y veo que toma un taxi que ya estaba afuera. Trato de salir y alcanzarlo, pero apenas mi mano traspasa la puerta, siento un dolor muy agudo en ella. Y lo entiendo. Mi cuerpo está en el hospital, por lo tanto, mi alma no puede salir de él.

No puedo salir del hospital.

* * *

*En forma de testigo: Ver la situación desde un punto de vista externo, es decir, observar un acontecimiento, sin participar en él.

Creo que se entendió pero por las dudas, lo aclaro.

Hola! Gracias a Rose Castle por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia y cómo está redactada

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**Malas noticias**

_POV Kurt_

Me encuentro acostado en la cama matrimonial, que esta ubicada en la habitación que comparto con Blaine, pensando en esta situación que es aterradora. No sé si creer lo que está sucediendo o no, ya que esto nunca me ha pasado, es decir, me pasó lo mismo una sola vez con mi mamá, que cuando falleció, la vi un tiempo más a pesar que todos me decían que ya no estaba. Es exasperante. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, pensé que era obra de mi imaginación. Una mente de un pequeño de ocho años que extraña a su madre. Pero lo de Blaine no tiene explicación, y eso es preocupante. Iría al psicólogo, pero si le contara lo que me pasa, me internarían en un loquero, y nadie quiere eso.

De repente, mi celular suena y en la pantalla se ilumina un número desconocido.

-¿Hable?- Respondo intrigado.

-Señor Anderson- Escucho una voz desconocida.

-Sí, habla él- Respondo.

-Nos comunicamos del hospital central- Mi corazón se paralizó -Lo queríamos contactar, ya que requerimos su presencia en el hospital, para informarle sobre el estado del paciente Blaine Anderson-.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- Pregunté ya asustado.

-Esa es información que no le puedo brindar por teléfono, por eso precisamos que esté presente

-Claro, en un momento estoy ahí- Informo, y cuelgo de inmediato, para agarrar las llaves e irme inmediatamente hacia el hospital.

Subo a mi auto, el cual sólo lo manejo en caso de emergencias, ya que prefiero caminar y arranco hacia mi destino.

Cuando llego, entro rápidamente y vuelvo a recepción, donde está la misma chica que parece espeluznante con su sonrisa extravagante. Sin embargo, esta vez, en vez de informarme donde ir, llama al doctor al cual le di mi número, quien llega casi al instante.

-Doctor, por favor dígame lo que tiene mi esposo- Le digo totalmente desesperado.

-Señor Anderson- Dice en modo de saludo mientras asiente -Debo decirle que lo sucedido con su esposo no es nada alentador- Saca una libreta.

-Dígame ya por favor- Frunzo el ceño enojado -Me llaman por teléfono, diciendo que tengo que presentarme aquí para que me digan el estado de mi esposo, y le dan vueltas al asunto como si no quieran decirme y...- Me vi interrumpido.

-Baje el tono de voz, por favor- Me dijo paciente, y realmente no me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando -Su esposo al parecer, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza en el momento de impacto del accidente- Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente -Por lo tanto, sufrió un traumatismo cerebral- Me miró fijamente -Lamentablemente, es grave, ya que no responde a ningún estímulo, y eso significa, que su esposo ha entrado en un estado de coma, Señor Anderson-

Luego de esas palabras, sólo puedo escuchar mi propio corazón retumbando en mis oídos con fuerza. Aunque eso le daría mucho, o sólo un poco, de sentido a las apariciones de Blaine, no lo puedo creer. Esto no les puede estar pasando a él.

-Debe estar bromeando- Digo extrañamente muy tranquilo -Ayer dijo que estaba bien-

-Bueno Kurt- Sentí una sensación totalmente extraña que me perturbaba cuando escuché que me llamaba por mi nombre y no por mi apellido -A veces, los pacientes no demuestran ningún síntoma, o al menos no rápidamente cuando sufren el golpe-

-Es que no puede ser cierto- Susurro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no las dejo salir.

De pronto, veo una mano que esta esperando a que la agarre, y cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba lo veo, es Blaine ofreciéndome su mano. Sé en el momento que lo veo, que ha escuchado todo, y que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo a pesar que no lo veía. Le sonrío de una forma apenas perceptible, y trato de agarrar su mano. Y es en ese mismo instante, en que la traspaso, que dejo que finalmente mi llanto corra libre.

-Ya lo hemos transferido a cuidados intensivos, y se han tomado las medidas necesarias- Prosiguió el doctor sentándose a mi lado -Sólo queda esperar, pero debe saber que esto puede traer graves consecuencias- Agarra mi hombro, haciendo que Blaine frunza el ceño a pesar de no verlo muy bien por mis lágrimas -Pueden pasar días o semanas para que despierte, mas puede que todo no sea color de rosas- Suspiró -Puede que despierte bien, o puede despertar y cambiar totalmente su actitud hasta llegar a ser lo contrario a lo que era antes, o podría quedar en estado vegetativo- Me mira a mis ojos llorosos -O puede que no logre volver a la realidad- Apretó un poco más fuerte mi hombro, en señal de apoyo creería yo, y se fue.

Levanté mi vista hacia Blaine, quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente petrificado.

-Va a estar todo bien- Lo aliento a pesar de no estar seguro. Dirige mi vista hacia mí, y le sonrío muy levemente. Ya no me importa si alguien me ve como un loco hablándole a la nada, o si es una alucinación, porque al menos así le puedo hablar, lo puedo ver, y no sé si podré hacerlo de nuevo.

Blaine me devuelve la sonrisa un poco, mirándome a los ojos, aún sin moverse y, finalmente, me largo a llorar desgarradoramente.

* * *

Hola! Ya sé que demoré mucho con el capítulo, y no tengo muchas excusas, sólo me quedé sin inspiración, y no tenía tiempo, pero de a poco va volviendo, y estoy más organizada, así que espero poder actualizar más rápido.

A continuación respondo sus reviews:

Rose Castle: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! En serio nunca habías escuchado "lectores fantasmas"? Pensé que lo decían mucho jaja. Bueno, espero que este sea de tu agrado! Besos!

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por demorar tanto, pero finalmente actualicé. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Nuevamente, perdón por demorar tanto, voy a tratar que no se vuelva a repetir.

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**Aprendiendo a aceptarte (Parte 1)**

_POV Kurt_

Hace media hora estoy sentado en el mismo lugar, llorando, con Blaine sentado al lado mío. O con el espíritu. Bueno, con lo que sea. Sé que quiere consolarme, pero sólo puede hacerlo así, porque no podemos tocarnos. Todo esto me parece tan irreal. Hace unos días estaba en el departamento, besando a Blaine, y ahora estoy en la clínica, mientras él está en coma, mientras spirit Blaine, nombre que le designé bastante original por cierto, está a mi lado. Decido aferrarme a él, aunque ni siquiera sepa si es real, porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.

Siento un suspiro a mi lado, y dirijo mi mirada hacia él, que me mira con una sonrisa como de disculpa, y sé que se siente culpable. Le sonrío de forma apenas perceptible, y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

Nuestro contacto se ve interrumpido bruscamente, por una voz.

-Señor Anderson- Me quedo mirando a spirit Blaine con el ceño fruncido, y él sólo se encoge de hombros, dándome a entender que él no habló -Señor Anderson- Vuelvo a escuchar, y miro hacia el frente, donde se encuentra el doctor.

-Lo lamento, me distraje- Me disculpo -¿Qué sucede?-

-No se preocupe, es entendible- Me dice con un tono amable -Le decía que si desea, puede pasar a ver a su esposo- Asiento y me levanto para seguirlo por los pasillos. Se detiene frente a una puerta blanca, como las demás, con el número 6 en ella -Es aquí- Me sonríe, y antes de que pueda pasar, me vuelve a agarrar del brazo, y esto se está volviendo una costumbre que me comienza a molestar -Cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo debe decirme- Me guiña un ojo y se va.

-Definitivamente, no me agrada en lo más mínimo- Escucho a mi lado, y pego un salto del susto -Perdón- Me sonríe con tristeza.

-No importa- Hago una pausa -Sólo que no me acostumbro a que un fantasma me hable- Digo con sarcasmo.

-Oh bueno, de eso no estás seguro, es decir, ni siquiera yo sé si soy un fantasma, o un tipo de alucinación tuya- Dice riéndose, y después sus ojos se iluminan -O quizás soy un ángel- Sonríe felizmente.

-Un ángel con aspecto a mi marido- Sonrío un poco, y luego de suspirar profundamente, entro en la habitación.

Es la imagen más horrorosa que vi en mi vida. Mi esposo acostado en una camilla, en una horrible habitación blanca, con una bata del mismo color, desaliñado, con cables conectados a su cuerpo y con el sonido de su corazón como el único en la habitación. Inmediatamente se me hace un nudo en la garganta, y voy a abrazarlo, aún sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, excepto el de mi respiración acelerada.

Cuando levanto mi vista, spirit Blaine me está mirando fijamente, y sus ojos demuestran tanto dolor y sufrimiento, que me dan ganas de llorar aún más, aunque no lo hago.

-Es tan raro- Susurro -Perdóname, pero aún no te puedo creer del todo que seas Blaine, cuando él está acá- Miro hacia Blaine en mis brazos.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo ¿sabes?- Se cruza de brazos -No es tan fácil para mí tampoco, pareciera que no soy de este mundo- Suspira -No eres el único que sufre aquí- Susurra.

-Si eres él ¿por qué no simplemente entras en tu cuerpo y vuelves a la vida?- Lo miro de reojo -A la vida real, la que se vive de verdad, no como un espectro- Reprocho con sarcasmo.

Cierra los ojos y pareciera que se acomoda de cierto modo, mientras suspira -¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?- Abre los ojos y me mira -Lo he intentado desde ayer que te fuiste, pero parece que no puedo- Su voz se quiebra un poco, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable -Sólo quisiera volver- Mira con anhelo su cuerpo en mis brazos. De repente, carraspea y se para recto -Pero no sé si podré hacerlo- Termina con voz dura.

-Sigue intentando- Y a pesar que me siento culpable, no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Oh ten en cuenta que lo haré- Me responde con enojo.

Ya han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos luego de la pelea, si se podría llamar de esa forma, y seguimos sin hablarnos. Yo aún estoy abrazando a Blaine, o a su cuerpo, no lo sé, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, mientras spirit Blaine me mira, es decir, no lo veo, pero siento su mirada sobre mí.

El médico entra diciendo que se acabó el horario de visitas, y que me debía retirar. Me separo lentamente de Blaine porque no tenerlo cerca duele, y lo beso en los labios. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que spirit Blaine sonríe levemente mientras toca sus labios.

Cuando estoy por salir, finalmente lo escucho.

-Hey- Me llama apresurado. Me doy vuelta para quedar frente a él -Mira, sé que esto es raro para ti, como lo es para mí, pero no quiero que peleemos por tonterías- Me sonríe conciliadoramente.

Se escucha sincero, y de pronto recuerdo que lo quiera o no, este Blaine, que probablemente sea de mi mente, es lo único que me queda a lo cual aferrarme -Está bien- Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Aún con una sonrisa en mi cara, doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la salida, sin decir nada más. Escucho los pasos de Blaine tranquilos detrás de mí, hasta que antes de llegar a la puerta que da hacia afuera del hospital, se detiene y susurra un "nos vemos mañana".

Sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta, respondo "quizás otro día". Porque a pesar de que quiero aferrarme a esto que parece algo totalmente absurdo, sacado de películas y libros que contienen historias fantasiosas, tengo que prepararme un poco mentalmente.

Tengo que aprender a aceptarlo.

* * *

Hola! Por fin actualizo! Quería pedir perdón por la demora. Lo que pasa, es que aparte del colegio, tengo dos actividades extracurriculares, y no me alcanza el tiempo, pero cuando puedo escribo. Por esto, no voy a poner fecha de actualización, quizás no actualice muy seguido, pero nunca abandono una historia, así que por eso no se preocupen.

Muchísimas gracias a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas" Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**Aprendiendo a aceptarte (Parte 2)**

_POV Blaine_

Hace 3 días que Kurt no viene al hospital.

Sé que esto es muy difícil para él, pero también lo es para mí. Quiero volver a mi cuerpo, realmente quiero hacerlo, lo he estado intentado todo este tiempo, pero simplemente no puedo. He llorado de frustración y preocupación, si se puede llamar llanto a las pequeñas gotas de luces que caían por mis mejillas. He querido tirar todo, si no las atravesara. He querido golpear a alguien, si me sintieran. Pero no puedo. Y el que Kurt no esté acá, y no haya venido, me hace sentir un poco traicionado. Traté de hacer lo posible, pero simplemente no puedo. Quiero salir de este hospital que ya he empezado a odiar, quiero sentir el aire sobre mis mejillas, sentir las paredes o las mesas cuando las toco, la sensación del piso, ya sea de cemento, césped, cerámico, lo que sea, mientras camino. Es como hacer perdido una parte de mí.

Como los últimos días en horario de visita, espero esperanzado que venga Kurt a verme. Estoy empezando a creer que ya no le importo, a pesar que han sido pocos días. Lo necesito conmigo.

* * *

Está terminando el horario de visitas, y me resigno a que será otro día solitario, vagando por los pasillos sin que nadie me note, hasta que lo veo. Se ve hermoso con mi camisa favorita de color azul que resalta sus ojos, esos pantalones negros que son tan ajustados, y sus botas preferidas.

Me sonríe y se está dirigiendo hacia mí, cuando de repente el doctor Parker, nombre que sé de tantas veces escucharlo, se interpone en su camino y comienza a hablarle. Probablemente estén hablando sobre mi situación, pero no puedo evitar ponerme un poco celoso. Parker no me cae para nada bien, es como si conociera a Kurt de toda la vida, o como si estuviera coqueteando con él, y eso no me agrada nada.

Luego de unos minutos, Kurt finalmente sigue su camino hacia mí y susurra -¿Podemos hablar?-

Asiento y lo sigo hasta la habitación. Ver mi cuerpo, como siempre, me da escalofríos pero entro lo mismo para poder conversar tranquilamente.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que hay dentro de la habitación y nos miramos -Entonces…- Comienzo luego de un silencio un poco prolongado.

-Lo siento- Me dice, interrumpiéndome –Sé que he sido un pésimo esposo estos días, pero necesito que comprendas que tenía que pensar todo esto-

"_Lo hago_" Pensé "_Tú tienes que entender que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú_" Sin embargo, no lo dije. Tengo que admitir que tengo un poco que resentimiento, pero no voy a dejar que eso arme una pelea innecesaria.

-Sí, lo entiendo- Digo simplemente.

-He estado investigando sobre todo esto- Me dice, y eso me sorprende un poco –Dicen que los fantasmas quedan atrapados cuando tienen algo pendiente que hacer- Traga saliva y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No sé qué le pasa, pero tose para fingirlo. En este momento me encantaría que un beneficio de ser fantasma fuera leer mentes –A pesar que no sé qué eres, porque en realidad no eres del todo un fantasma, creo que podría funcionar si buscamos tu propósito ¿no crees?- Me sonríe.

-Podría ser- Sonrío un poco esperanzadoramente –Podría funcionar-

-Genial- Suspira de forma nerviosa -¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta finalmente un poco molesto al ver que contesto un poco cortante.

-No lo sé ¿Tendría que pasarme algo?- Pregunto sarcástico.

-No sé, dímelo tú- Desafía un poco.

-Ya déjalo Kurt, no tiene importancia- Me quejo.

-Dije que lo sentía- Me mira de forma penetrante.

-Lo sé- Susurro –Es que me preocupé ¿Sabes?- Suspiro –Pensé que ibas a abandonarlo todo y alejarte de esto que es tan raro, y te amo demasiado para perderte-

Sonríe levemente –No te abandonaría por nada- Asegura con mucha determinación –Ya te dije que sólo necesitaba pensar-

-Lo sé, estás perdonado- Le sonrío de forma burlona pero sincera para borrar un poco la tensión que se percibe en el aire, y dirijo mi vista hacia mi cuerpo inerte en la camilla.

-¿Crees que alguna vez volveré?- Susurro.

-No lo sé- Me contesta en un suspiro.

-Si no lo hago…- Comienzo a decir, pero Kurt me interrumpe.

-No digas eso, haremos los posible para que vuelvas- Frunce su ceño por un momento, como pensando en algo, y después de un largo rato, se da vuelta hacia mí, con una mirada un poco rara, y una sonrisa un poco extrañada.

Pero cuando va a hablar, entra el "Doctor que siempre interrumpe los momentos más importantes y que no me agrada Parker". Sí, debo ponerle un nombre más corto, ya pensaré en eso. Le avisa a Kurt que el horario de visitas ya terminó, llamándolo "Señor Anderson", lo cual debo admitir, me llena de cierto orgullo.

Odio este momento en el que sé que Kurt obligadamente se debe ir, dejándome solo, a pesar de que siempre hay gente rondando por ahí, aunque no todas son de carne y hueso. Debo admitir que he encontrado a algunos fantasmas. Algunos despidiendo a su familia, u otros simplemente se quedan vagando por allí, pero nadie está en mi misma situación. Todos ellos han fallecido por diversas razones, pero ninguno tiene la posibilidad de volver a la vida aunque quisieran, por lo que de cierta manera, me hace sentir halagado de tal privilegio. Aunque no sé si es bueno, porque no sé si podré volver a mi vida normal, o si me quedaré así, o si simplemente me están dando ilusiones para al final, morir. Sé que suena totalmente pesimista, pero en este momento, estoy perdiendo un poco las esperanzas.

Al parecer, me he quedado muy perdido en mis sentimientos, ya que Kurt quiere agarrarme la mano, pero la traspasa. Y esto es totalmente nuevo. Cuando la traspasó, además de su escalofrío, sentí algo, no sé muy bien el qué, pero es algo nuevo. Sin embargo, no digo nada. Quizás tengo tanta necesidad de volver a ser yo, que ya empiezo a imaginar cosas que no son.

-Odio estar en casa solo- Escucho a Kurt en mi lado. Su voz suena con un tono entre frustrado y triste –Ven conmigo, por favor- Susurra.

Podría jurar ver el conflicto interior en sus ojos. Como si quisiera que vaya, pero a la vez no. Eso es totalmente raro, pero el que lo haya propuesto, es totalmente un avance.

-No puedo- Le digo con total tristeza, mientras la realidad me golpea, y empieza a haber un peso en mi pecho –Si salgo del hospital, creo que desapareceré-

-¿Cómo?-

-La otra vez, cuando saliste corriendo, quise alcanzarte- Empiezo a explicar –Pero cuando mi mano salió, me empezó a doler como nunca antes y comprendí que como mi cuerpo está en el hospital, debe ser probable que no pueda salir del hospital- Me encojo de hombros.

Cuando levanto mi vista hacia él, tiene los ojos llorosos y vuelve a tragar saliva haciendo que su nuez de Adán se mueva. Parpadea un par de veces y mira hacia arriba –Eso apesta- Susurra tan bajo que casi no lo llego a escuchar.

El "Doctor arruina momentos y raro Parker" vuelve a interrumpir, para volver a decirle a Kurt que debe abandonar la habitación inmediatamente, ya que las visitas terminaron hace unos diez minutos. Kurt asiente, y hace un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para que lo siga.

-Investigaré más en caso de encontrar algo relevante- Me avisa caminando hacia la salida –Y voy a tratar de sacarte de este hospital para descubrir todo juntos- Me dice tratando de sonar alegre y esperanzador.

-Gracias- Le susurro, y se lo digo en serio.

Me sonríe con la sonrisa más sincera que he visto en este día, pasa su mano tratando de acariciar mi brazo, aunque como es obvio, me traspasa un poco, pero sigo sintiendo la sensación rara de cuando él me toca. Finalmente, con un asentimiento de cabeza, y la misma sonrisa se va. Y a pesar de que nuestro encuentro de hoy fue raro, sonrío con todas mis fuerzas, porque Kurt está investigando, vino al hospital a verme, y por primera vez me habló un poco raro, pero como si fuera Blaine, su Blaine, y no como a un extraño que tiene un lazo conmigo.

Kurt está aprendiendo a aceptarme, y eso es la mejor noticia que me puedan dar en estos días. Mis esperanzas lentamente están viniendo de nuevo, porque con Kurt aceptando que soy yo, y confiando en mí, podemos pasar por esto y superarlo, como lo hemos hecho con todo lo demás. A pesar, de que este parece un problema más grave y complicado a los demás.

Sólo espero que el destino esté de nuestro lado.

* * *

Hola! Después de una larga espera, aparecí de nuevo. Me atrevo a decir que desde ahora voy actualizar un poco más rápido, así que no va a pasar tanto tiempo hasta que vuelvan a saber de mí. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya después las cosas se ponen un poco más interesantes. Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**La confianza lo es todo.**

_POV Blaine_

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que Kurt dijo que iba a investigar. Sigue viniendo casi todas las tardes un poco tarde por el trabajo y hablamos de cualquier cosa, excepto del asunto de los fantasmas. No sé si lo quiere evitar o si simplemente no le interesa, pero yo tampoco saco el tema.

Hoy sin embargo lo veo llegar con una gran sonrisa que es totalmente inusual.

-Vamos a la habitación donde estás, debo preguntarte algo- Susurra mientras camina sabiendo que voy a su lado.

Cuando llegamos, se sienta con mucha gracia y felicidad, y me mira.

-¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?- Pregunto.

-¿No puedo estar feliz sin razón?- Pregunta como respuesta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, pero de ti no es algo común- Respondo con el mismo tono burlón y un poco en serio.

-Bueno, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad- Me dice aún con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…- Respondo con un tono intrigado.

-Cuando estabas bien ¿sentías que te faltaba algo?- Comienza.

_Sí _pensé, pero decidí mentir a pesar que la culpa me seguiría -No-

-¿Sentías que tenías un propósito en la vida?-

-Ser feliz- Respondí sin pensar.

-¿Y sentías que te faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz?-

Me quedé en silencio porque en realidad sí sentía eso, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Kurt así que pasó un momento hasta que interpretó mi mensaje.

-¿Qué te faltaba?- Me preguntó susurrando, con un pequeño brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Yo… en realidad no lo sé- Contesté. En realidad tenía una idea de lo que podría ser pero no lo quería decir, y me sentí pésimo por estar mintiéndole precisamente a Kurt.

-Lo tendremos que averiguar- Me susurro tratando de volver a su ánimo de esperanza a pesar que pude ver la tristeza que se había apoderado de él.

-Eso creo- Respondí también tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno, eso es todo creo- Me dice rompiendo un silencio que se había creado, en donde el ambiente era tenso.

-¿Y para qué era todo eso?-

-Oh bueno, estaba pensando en lo que te dije la otra vez de que quizás pasó esto por alguna razón en particular, como cumplir un propósito o algo por el estilo-

-¿Y funcionó?- Pregunté curioso.

-Eso creo- Miró hacia sus manos –Al menos ya sabemos que te faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz- Termina de hablar, y sin ni siquiera mirarme se dirige a mi cuerpo acostado en la camilla y toma mi mano. Siento un sensación de calor donde él toca, y es totalmente agradable –Sólo espero que podamos salir de todo esto- Podría jurar que se seca una lágrima disimuladamente, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

-Lo haremos- Aliento a pesar que ni yo mismo esté seguro. _Esto es chistoso_ pienso con sarcasmo, _yo solía ser el que era positivo en todo y ahora se cambiaron los roles totalmente_. Es impresionante como una situación puede cambiar tu posición.

Se da vuelta y me da una leve sonrisa –Hoy quiero intentar algo- Me dice sonriéndome de nuevo con felicidad.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No te lo diré- Se levanta –Pero necesito que confíes en mí más que nunca- Agarra la mano de mi cuerpo más fuerte mientras me mira directamente a mis ojos. Los ojos de spirit Blaine.

Es tan raro verlo así. Pareciera como si me estuviera hablando a mí mientras sostiene la mano de alguien más que no soy yo. Una persona completamente ajena a todo. Lo único que me hace saber que estoy conectado a ese cuerpo que está allí, son las sensaciones que me recorren en donde sea que Kurt pasa sus manos.

-¿No puedes decirme que harás por favor?-

-Dije que no Blaine- Responde un poco áspero –Prometo que si no resulta, o si es demasiado para ti me detendré de inmediato y no lo intentaré más-

-Está bien- Respondo un poco cortante.

Pasa unos minutos y siento que suspira dramáticamente –Mira, sé que últimamente hemos estado peleando por todo, incluso antes de que pase esto- Me dice –Y no sé el porqué, pero no quiero que siga así- Acaricia la cara del cuerpo –Al menos no por ahora-

Yo estoy un poco embobado por todas las caricias que él hace en mi rostro y que siento de una forma totalmente nueva, pero no menos agradable.

-Está bien- Vuelvo a decir pero esta vez con un tono un poco tierno.

Nuestra relación desde hace unos meses no era lo mejor. Kurt dice que no conoce la razón, pero yo lo tengo muy en claro. Todo empezó un día en el que me di cuenta de que yo siempre lucho por nuestra relación y porque todo siga bien a veces incluso renunciando a cosas, pero él sin embargo creo que no lo hace. Siento que soy el único que lucha porque esto funcione, y una pareja es de a dos.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando "Oh, sorpresa, el señor Parker" entra por la puerta, esta vez acercándose más a Kurt y mirando mi cuerpo le dice que ya debe retirarse enseguida, así que le quedan sólo unos minutos.

La mirada que dirigió al yo de la camilla me hizo tener escalofríos o una sensación parecida por la frialdad en su mirada. Es bueno saber que él no me ve, al igual que la mayoría de las personas. Es fantástico en realidad.

Espero hasta que salga para mandarle a Kurt una mirada donde reflejo todo mi desprecio hacia ese hombre, y él me sonríe de forma tranquilizadora.

-Aún no sé porqué te cae mal- Me dice burlón –Es una persona muy amable-

-Oh bueno, eso es algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, pero tus argumentos deben ser validos- Contesto también en forma de broma.

En ese momento, se levanta aun sonriéndome.

-Ven conmigo y déjame intentar algo por favor- Me mira fijamente con esos ojos brillantes, a los que sabe que no podría decir que no.

-Sabes que te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo- Le doy una tierna sonrisa que fue compensada por una sonrisa muy grande. Brillante, en realidad.

-Genial- Dice pasando una mano por mis brazos, y aunque las traspasa vuelvo a sentir esa sensación que es rara, pero que es muy cálida y me reconforta –Sígueme-

Nos dirigíamos a la puerta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Kurt me mira y sonriéndome con cariño me ofrece una mano esperando a que la tome.

Esto me sorprende de sobre manera, pero como sé que lo traspaso, pongo mi mano sobre la suya y a pesar de traspasarla, siento su toque y veo que le recorre un escalofrío. Dejo mi mano como si pareciera que nos estamos sosteniendo y lo miro sonriéndole con amor. Él me devuelvo la misma mirada.

-No sueltes mi mano y cierra los ojos porque es una sorpresa- Me susurra.

Asiento y lo hago sin pensar envuelto en mi nube de felicidad por ese momento tan íntimo compartido. Existen momentos como este. Son estos momentos los que hacen que lo ame con toda mi alma a pesar de siempre pelear. Momentos en los que siento algo con él que sé que no lo sentiría con nadie más. Y por eso seguimos estando juntos a pesar de todo. Porque lo amo como espero que él me ame a mí.

Abre la puerta y comenzamos a caminar, y a pesar que tengo los ojos cerrados puedo estar vagamente consciente de a dónde nos dirigimos porque tanto tiempo en un hospital no es más que pasearse todo el tiempo por los pasillos, viendo a otras almas y personas.

-Ahora más que nada necesito que no me sueltes y que no abras tus ojos- Me dice despacio.

Escucho que saluda a alguien y muchos pasos. En un momento, siento como algo muy fuerte traspasarme, como si fuera algo empujándome para atrás, pero peleé contra eso porque no quería soltar la mano de Kurt.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Me dice con un tono cantarín.

Cuando los abro, lo veo sonriendo como nunca antes y no entiendo porque lo hace, hasta que miro a mi alrededor.

Esto no es posible. ¡Estoy fuera del hospital!

Empiezo a dar pequeños saltitos y miro a Kurt queriendo abrazarlo, besarlo, apretujarlo y un montón de cosas, hasta que recuerdo que no puedo hacerlo. Mi felicidad ahora tiene un toque tristeza.

-Ahora podremos investigar juntos- Me dice alegre, ganándose la mirada extraña de una mujer que pasaba por estar hablando "solo".

-Te amo- Es lo único que le digo ya que no lo puedo tocar.

Vuelve a sonreírme muy sinceramente –Vamos a casa Blaine- Me dice con total ternura.

Lo sigo, pensando que a pesar de no contacto físico podremos arreglar esto.

Confío en nosotros.

* * *

Hola! Acá está la actualización. Ya empezamos un poco en la etapa de investigación de porqué les pasan cosas tan raras a estos chicos.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer! Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

**Recaudando información**

_POV Kurt_

La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de haber podido sacar a Blaine del hospital, o bueno, a su alma. Pasé todos los últimos días de mi vida tratando de averiguar exactamente qué sucedió, pero no encontré. Todo tiene que ver con el espíritu de la persona, no hay nada en específico, hay que seguir buscando el porqué de todo y es tan estresante. Probar sacar a Blaine del hospital, tomados de la mano, se me ocurrió por alguna extraña razón. No lo leí en ninguna parte, y nadie me lo dijo, sólo fue una idea que se pasó por la cabeza y me alegro demasiado de haberlo probado.

Debo de admitir que fue demasiado incómodo dormir juntos en la cama matrimonial ya que no nos podíamos tocar ni nada. Aunque últimamente siempre era incómodo.

Blaine ¿qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué nos distanciamos? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué te sucedió esto a ti? ¿Por qué no te retuve por más tiempo cuando me dijiste que debías realizar algunos ajustes en tu disco? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Por qué…? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas amor mío, pero sólo una cosa me queda en claro, no podría vivir sin ti. Soy capaz de vivir sólo con tu alma para no tener que decirte adiós, a pesar que eso es totalmente egoísta.

Cuando me doy vuelta para poder verte dormir, en realidad a tu alma, te encuentro observándome.

-Buenos días- Le digo sonriendo.

Abre sus hermosos ojos más grande en sorpresa –Buenos días- Susurra.

-Hoy comienza todo- Digo con aparente indiferencia aunque estoy muriendo de nervios.

-Sí, espero que averigüemos todo rápido- Dice en un suspiro.

-Bueno…- Siento que mis mejillas se calientan un poco antes de seguir hablando –Me adelanté un poco y programé una cita con unas de esas mujeres que tratan esos temas-

-¿Y tú crees en eso?- Pregunta con verdadera sorpresa.

-No realmente- Digo con mucha sinceridad –Pero si existe una posibilidad de ponerte bien en poco tiempo, vale la pena-

-Kurt- Dice con ternura –Eso probablemente es lo más tierno que has dicho en mucho tiempo-

Ese comentario me entristeció, pero esa tristeza fue reemplazada con enojo de inmediato. Claro que he hecho muchas cosas por Blaine a pesar de que él no lo supiera, y no lo tenía que saber, porque lo hice sin esperar realmente nada a cambio.

Me levanto de la cama, y sin decir nada, me cambio y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Es muy raro hacer comida sólo para una persona cuando Blaine está ahí, pienso mientras ya con mi desayuno servido comienzo a comer y él está sentado al frente mío, sólo mirándome.

Sé que sabe que su comentario me dañó, pero como siempre pasa con nuestros problemas, los dejamos pasar. Esa quizás es la razón por la que estamos así, mi amor. Es tan feo sentir que estamos tan lejos cuando estamos lo más cerca posible, porque sin metáforas, su alma está cerca de mí.

No decimos nada hasta finalmente llegar a la mujer en la que no confío nada, pero en la que es una pequeña esperanza. Sostengo la puerta, pero Blaine la traspasa, y me siento un idiota.

Por suerte, cuando entramos, nos atienden inmediatamente.

-Señor Hummel- Dice con una mujer delgada, de cabello negro y lleno de rulos, y unos ojos color marrones claros que enseguida me hacen entrar en confianza –O mejor dicho, señores Anderson-

-¿Señores Anderson?- Escucho que pregunta Blaine.

-Claro- Dijo sorprendiéndome por haberlo escuchado a Blaine –no habrán pensado que les estaba mintiendo con lo de mis dones de ver fantasmas ¿o sí?- Levanta una ceja en mi dirección y me sonrojo porque era exactamente lo que había pensado –Bueno, como sea- Continuó –Sé porqué vienen aquí- Dice mientras se sienta en su escritorio –La persona del alma presente seguramente falleció pero a su alma sólo puedes verla tú- Me señala –Y los que tenemos dones como yo- Termina no sin cierto orgullo en su voz.

-¡No!- Grité sin poder contenerme pero rápidamente me arrepentí mientras mis mejillas se sentían calientes. No puedo hacer pasado tanta vergüenza –Quiero decir no- Carraspeo un poco para parecer más serio –Él no ha fallecido-

-Oh- Levanta sus finas cejas en sorpresa mirando a Blaine –Bueno, eso no es muy común- Sonríe un poco más –Sin embargo, es algo muy bueno, no muchas personas tienen su suerte- Luego me mira a mí –Obviamente está aquí porque algo lo ata a la tierra- Hace una pausa –Puede ser que le queda algo sin hacer, o alguien a quien proteger, o algo que averiguar, pueden ser muchas cosas- Suspira profundamente antes de seguir hablando –Pero de algo si estoy muy segura- Dice con una leve sonrisa –Lo que sea que tiene que hacer está relacionado contigo- Vuelve a señalarme brevemente.

-¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión?- Pregunto de pronto, nervioso.

-Eso es fácil de responder, eres el único que lo puede ver realmente- Sonríe a Blaine y luego a mí –Algunos quizás lo escuchen o lo sientan, o por ejemplo yo sólo veo una luz blanca parada, pero sólo tú puedes verlo en realidad-

-¿Y eso es bueno?-

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su relación creería que sí- Me sonríe tranquilizadoramente –El asunto es malo cuando tú le quisiste causar algún mal antes de que entre en coma, pero si no lo has hecho, no tienes que estar preocupado- Su sonrisa se borra y queda totalmente seria –Sin embargo debo advertirles una cosa- Dijo con pesar –Una vez que cumpla el objetivo, éste puede estar relacionado a algo con lo que tiene que aún lidiar con vida, y puede despertar lo cual sería muy bueno, pero si lo que hace lo desata completamente del mundo, lo lamento pero sabe lo que pasará-

-Fallecerá- Susurro mientras un horrible escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal, y esta vez sé que no es porque Blaine me haya tocado.

-Sí- Me mira con algo parecido a la compasión –Y si el motivo por el que se queda acá no se arregla, puede quedar así para siempre, y me refiero a toda la eternidad-

Siento que Blaine suspira detrás de mí, y sé que está tan abrumado como yo.

-Vería a varias generaciones mientras él sería un fantasma atrapado en este mundo lo cual sería una tortura ya que en realidad no serías parte de él, solamente serías una energía andante- Continua la mujer mirando a Blaine.

-¿Y si muriera?- Pregunto yo de pronto preocupado por la horrible noticia –Sabe que si pasa mucho tiempo, los médicos lo pueden desenchufar con autorización de familiares y…-

-Sería lo mismo señor- Me interrumpe –El señor Anderson está como muerto a pesar de que respira y su corazón funciona, usted mismo lo dijo, está vivo gracias a máquinas-

-Pero…- Habló Blaine luego de lo que parecieron años.

-Yo les recomiendo que vayan buscando el propósito para poderlo cumplir lo más pronto posible- Aconsejó la señora.

Nos despedimos cordialmente de ella y nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestro hogar. Sé que o será fácil, y con cada nueva información que recibía de la mujer, mi corazón se rompía un poco. Blaine está muy callado, y cuando lo miro, sé que él también se siente destruido.

Vamos a lograrlo Blaine, si lo hacemos juntos todo es posible. No dejaré que te des por vencido Blaine, no, porque quiero que seas feliz mi amor.

Debo averiguar y resolver todo esto. Lo haré por Blaine, lo haré por mí.

* * *

¡Hola! Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, realmente lo lamento.

Bueno, este capítulo si bien no demuestra mucha interacción entre Kurt y Blaine, era necesario para ya embarcarnos en la misión de descubrir qué es eso tan importante que Blaine tiene que hacer.

¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer! Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "lectores fantasmas". ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
